BUSINESS ANALYST BOOK TO BUY ON REDIFF
Business Analysis Skills (BVG) CD-ROM Seller: Cygnet Feedback score: 6793 Positive Feedback: 96% View all Feedback Know more about feedback. Other things you can do: » See more products from this seller. » Recommend this product. » See more items on Rediff Shopping. Now: Rs. 529 (For Delivery in India) About this Product Synopsis : Interactive Multimedia Training You will learn how to: Apply industry standard technique of business modelling and data modelling. Design robust, reliable and relevant systems that meet the needs of your users. Identify opportunities and problem areas within a business environment. Model and assess the impact of any proposed changes to a business system. Optimise the storage and processing of information within a business system. Module1 - Business Modelling Study Area 1 - Introduction Business Modelling provides a foundation for designing new business processes and business precess re-engineering. This course will enable you to communicate effectively with all those involved in the analysis and design of business processes. Study Area 2 - Modelling Simple Scenarios Diagram Notation - Content Diagrams - Exercises 1, 2 & 3. Study Area 3 - Conducting the Analysis Level 1 Diagrams - Resource Row - Organisation Structure - Document Row - exercise 4. Study Area 4 - Refining the Model Top Down Expansion - Exercise 5 - Elementary Processes - Checking Diagrams. Module 2 - Date Modelling Study Area 1 - Introduction Data modelling enables you to optimise the way that information is stored and retrieved within a business environment. The course will enable you to create data models that depict an existing, or planned, business environment. Study Area 2 - Entries and relationships Entries - Identification Guidelines - Entry Keys - Entry Descriptions - Relationships - Identifying Relationships. Study Area 3 - Modelling Complex Relationships Resolving M:M Relationships - Resolving 1:1 Relationships - Multiple Relationships. Study Area 4 - Building the Data Model Entry Cross Referencing - Informal Relationship Identification - Drawing the Preliminary Model - Refining the Preliminary Model. Study Area 5 - Advanced Exercises Exercise 1: This interactive exercise applies all of the concepts and techniques learned on he course to a straightforward business scenario. Exercise 2: Introduces more advanced data modelling techniques, including 'connection traps'. This exercise uses a more complex business environment. This range of BVG multimedia training courses will give you the practical skills needed to succeed in today's fast moving business world. Each course is a comprehensive and self-contained interactive learning environment that will rapidly equip you with a lifelong career skill. These courses take less than a minute to install and will run on any multimedia PC. MRP Rs: 499.00 Courier Charge Rs: 30.00 Shipping Details: The Seller will ship this product. Usually ships in 7 working days. Free Shipping Applicable Octroi charges will be paid by the consignee. Payment methods accepted: Credit Card : VISA | Master Card | American Express | Citibank Diner Cheque. Net Banking : ICICIBank.com | HDFC Bank Direct Pay | Federal Bank - FedNet | ITZ Cash | AXIS Bank(formerly UTI Bank)